A New Addition!
by Meg6727
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get a helpful hand in their case. Not good at summaries. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I'm back with another story. For all those who read my first fic, the reviews were greatly appreciated. Here is my second story. Maybe some EO in the next few chapters! Please Review!

I Do Not Own!  
No copyright is intended _

"Elliot, my office," barked Cragen

"What'd you do to piss him off now?" Olivia giggled

Now this is just not working, the four of you (meaning Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin) cannot seem to catch the perp, so were gonna bring in a new addition. Get to know this person, they may be here for a while.

Elliot is leaving the office when a man in a suit walks in. He is about 6'2, brown hair, slim. Elliot whispered to himself, "this must be the new guy."

"Uh, hi, can I help you sir?" Olivia asks.

"Well I'm actually here to help you!" "Detective Thomas Baker, I was transferred here from Detroit SVU."  
"Well I see you met our new detective." Cragen says

Cragen approaches Olivia with Elliot behind him. This is Detectives Benson and Stabler. Detectives Munch and Fin are out now trying to get new leads on the case.

Olivia thought this man was cute, he was kinda her type. She knows it's against the rules, but he's only here temporary. Just temporary. "If you want Captain, I will give him a quick tour of the precint!" Olivia laughed to herself.

"That'd be great." Cragen noted

Over here we have our interview rooms. And upstairs is a lounge and the cribs.  
_

Meanwhile Elliot is sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee waiting for Liv and Detective Baker to get back. "It was a quick tour, they've been gone almost 20 minutes, really how much is there to show?" he whispers to himself. Munch and Fin walk in the doors not looking to happy. "Hey guys anything new?"

"Nah man." "Everyone we questioned was either too scared or didn't know anything." Fin adds.

Elliot walks over to the large computer monitor. "Well, we know he has a thing for blonde's, and he wears a mask so his victims can't identify him."

Olivia walks back into the squad room talking to Detective Baker. "Who is that?" Munch asks.  
"That Detective Thomas Baker, he's transferred here from Detroit SVU, to give us a hand!" a frustrated Elliot says.

"Oh you guys are back. Thomas, this is detectives Munch and Fin." "Care to catch us up?" Olivia said.

"Good to see that your all getting along." "But, we got a rape in Chelsea, the victim is barely alive, but still breathing, everybody goes." "Detective Baker ride with Munch and Fin."  
_

They arrive to see a girl no older than 18, laying helplessly on the stretcher that's being put in an ambulance.

"I'm gonna ride along!" Olivia announced.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital."

Inside the ambulance. "Hi, I'm Olivia, can you tell me your name?"

"My name's Abby." She started to drift off into a deep sleep. The paramedics started to pump fluids into her arm, and she slowly started to come back.

"Ok, were almost to the hospital, do you know your attacker?" Olivia questioned.

"No... it was dark." Abby replied

"Could you make out what his face looked like?" Olivia asked.

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. " I...I... I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a ski mask." She began to cry.

"It's gonna be alright." Olivia felt so bad for this girl

If you want to know what happens to the victim, your gonna have to leave a review. I'm really not sure where this story is going, its kinda just something that was in my head. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block mixed with too much stuff going on with school. But here is another chapter! Like I said before I'm not sure where this story is going, so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me know!**

**I Do Not Own!**  
**No copyright is intended**

Previously...  
They arrive to see a girl no older than 18, laying helplessly on the stretcher that's being put in an ambulance.

"I'm gonna ride along!" Olivia announced.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital."

Inside the ambulance. "Hi, I'm Olivia, can you tell me your name?"

"My name's Abby." She started to drift off into a deep sleep. The paramedics started to pump fluids into her arm, and she slowly started to come back.

"Ok, were almost to the hospital, do you know your attacker?" Olivia questioned.

"No... it was dark." Abby replied

"Could you make out what his face looked like?" Olivia asked.

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. " I...I... I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a ski mask." She began to cry.

"It's gonna be alright." Olivia felt so bad for this girl

After arriving at the hospital, and informing the doctors of what has happened, Benson and Stabler decided to stay around and wait for Abby to wake up. Detectives Munch, Fin, and Baker all head back to the precinct to catch up on some much overdue paperwork

"Detectives, can I see you for a moment?" the doctor questioned. "This girl was raped, and as I can see, it is not the first time." "After you guys arrived with her here, we started to do a rape kite, she started to get violent, so we had to sedate her."

"Well when can we talk to her?"

"Not right now, she needs her rest, possibly in the morning."

It was almost midnight, so the detectives decided to call it a night.

"Hey Liv, how about we get a bite to eat at the bar in town?"  
"Sounds good to me." "Should we call and invite everyone else?"

Elliot thought to himself. We should call them, but I really dont want the new guy coming down here. "No, lets make it just us, they've probably gone home by now."

At the bar, they each ordered a drink and had it gone by the time their dinner came. After finishing up, they payed the bill. Elliot took Olivia home. And was now on his way home as well. All he could think about was the new guy, and he hoped he wouldn't be here long.

The next morning Olivia received a text message from Elliot saying, _pick u up at usual time?_ She replied back saying, _yeah sounds good_. After he picked her up, they went and got a bagel and a coffee, they're usual. Elliot called Cragen to tell him that they were going to go straight to the hospital to talk with Abby.

"Hey Abby, how are you feeling?"  
"Well not good, what happened to me last night?"  
"You were raped, and they did a rape kit, they also said you got violent, and that this wasn't your first time being abused."  
"I got really scared, I thought I was being raped again."  
"It's okay, do you feel up to talking about it?"  
"Yeah, I think so."

"For starters what were you doing out that late?"  
"I was coming home from work and I was hit on the back of my head, I blacked out." When I came too, everything was dark, and he was wearing this mask." He didn't say anything." "I was abused about 2 years ago, and I was too scared to talk about it or report it, and the man threatened me, that he would kill me." "Do you think it was the same man?"  
"I don't know, we need you to release the rape kit, so we can identify the man that did this."  
"Okay."

After Abby signed the rape kit release form, the detectives rushed it to the lab. They went back to the precinct, and tried to find more evidence on this man. They kept going over their notes, and thinking that he didn't say anything to her. So maybe he's done this before and knows that they sometimes get too afraid to talk. _Bastard_ they thought.

A couple days later, the detectives recieved the lab report, and they were surprised to see who the DNA match was .


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided that after having 2 snow days in a row, I should probably write another chapter. LOL. Anyway without further do, heres the next chapter.**

**I Do Not Own!**  
**No Copyright is intended!**

Previously...  
After Abby signed the rape kit release form, the detectives rushed it to the lab. They went back to the precinct, and tried to find more evidence on this man. They kept going over their notes, and thinking that he didn't say anything to her. So maybe he's done this before and knows that they sometimes get too afraid to talk. Bastard they thought.

A couple days later, the detectives received the lab report, and they were surprised to see who the DNA match was.

_  
When they saw the lab report their mouths fell to the ground. They could not believe it. They thought that the perp was experienced because he did not say anything to the victim, but they had no idea he was this experienced. Detective Thomas Baker was a rapist. After finding that out, Benson and Stabler went to find Baker, but he was no where to be found.

"Hey Captain, where is Detective Baker?" Liv asked.

"He said he has family problems going on, and he is going to need a few days off."

"Well the rape kit match from Abby is a positive DNA match to Baker.

"What?" "Go find him, and arrest the son of a bitch!"

The detectives went to his apartment, and like always he wasn't there. They called their captain, to inform him that he was not home. Just then Olivia thought of a bar, that he mentioned previously that he enjoys going to. They checked there and there he was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of scotch.

"I thought you have family problems going on." Liv said "Stand up and, turn around."

"What is going on?" Tom asked

"Thomas Baker, you are under arrest for the rape of Abigail Wilson."

After bringing him back to the precinct, they decided that Olivia would go in and question him, then Elliot would come in later.

"So Tom, why did you rape Abigail?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I think you do."

While Olivia was questioning Thomas, Elliot decided to go and get more info on this case. He looked up Thomas Baker while he was at Detroit SVU. There were 3 complaints against him, for inappropriate touching. But the reports said after about a week, all the people that accused him of the inappropriate touching, all said that they were confused and that none of it happened. That sounds suspicious. Elliot burst into the interrogation room.

"Detective Stabler, Tom is trying to tell me that none of this had happened." Liv said

"Actually I think it did, I did some digging in your past Tom, and you've got a couple complaints against you, but they some how disappeared. I wonder why." "So why did you do it?" Elliot said.

"Like I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about." "What evidence do you have against me?"

"We have a positive DNA match saying that you did in fact rape Abigail Wilson, and Abigail said that you were wearing a mask, and you didn't say anything to her."

"I want a lawyer."

**Well how was that everyone? Did I shock anyone?**


End file.
